Empress of the Nadder
by NYU4ever18
Summary: Six months ago, astrid disappeared with her family, leaving nothing but her headband and a note. The teens are invited to stay at the forbidden palace as the empress's special guests. Who is this empress and what does astrid have anything to do with it? Set after HTTYD 2 (assuming Valka goes back to Berk.)
1. Regal

We all noticed the changes in astrid's appearance as she got older. Her eyes began to narrow and her skin became a sort of tanned colour. Her body movements we soft and more delicate and her voice was smooth and silly. She always sat with one ankle behind the other and her hands rested gracefully on her lap. At the age of twenty she was known to as far as the borders of the archipelago, as quite the Beauty. Her actions and gestures were almost regal.

Almost royal.

Then one evening she disappeared. Her family disappeared, her possessions disappears. All apart from her headband and a note addressed to the teens.

I know you guys are wondering were I am right know and why I left do suddenly but soon when I send for you I will tell you everything. Present this note and headband top one of the guards and they will let you enter.

We will meet again very soon.

Astrid

After reading the letter silently they all looked at one another with confused faces. What had been so important that they had to take everything and leave? They would soon find out.

After about half a year or so the teens were sitting by a fire at ravens point where gobber used to tell them stories.

"Very soon!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "It's been six bloody months! No offence you guys but hanging around boys for so long is driving me little crazy." They all thought similary. Without astrid there was no one to beat snotlout up when he bullied the little kids, and no one to shut fishlegs up when he blurted irrelevant facts all day longs and no one sat with hiccup on the cliff to comfort him. Well apart for toothless.

Astrid was the glee that held them together. Without her the were going to fall apart.

That particular evening toothless peeled up. His ears twitching.

"what is it bud?" The Dragon bounced up and down playfully, nodding towards an approaching object in the sky. It was a Dragon, a deadly nadder.

Stormfly.

The teens stood up and watched as the Dragon landed. She wasn't wearing a saddle but a breastplate of gold encrusted with gems which formed the picture of a sun. Her scales done in the shape odd the for and she chipped happily at toothless and hiccup. The crowded around her and hugged and petted her.

"Where's astrid girl?" Hiccup asked. Stormfly gestured to an note wrapped around her leg. He took it and read it aloud.

I'm sorry is been such a long time but I am finally permitted to see you! Come to the cove then behind the small field of tulips you will find a stone with a sun carved in it. Place a nadder scale in the centre, bring the dragons also.

Can't wait to see you all!

Astrid

"Wow." Fishlegs breathed, "now we will finally get to know what's going on."

"Well what are we wasting for? Let's go !"

The teens arranged to meet at the cove with some provisions. They had no idea how long the journey would take.

Now at the cove they all were assembled around the ruck with the sun. One of Stormfly scales ha been tied to the note. Hiccup placed it in the centre and after a moment rumbles and clicks and scrapes could be heard. A path opened to them. Stormfly ran ahead using her flame as a torch. The rest followed.

The trek took about three hours and they had a break in between. The twins fought, snotlout winged and fishlegs blabbed on.. but hiccup stayed silent. After all this time they would finally meet. Who have her permission? Went did she wait for so long to send for us? The nous around the cave stopped abruptly as a dim light shone up ahead. The teens mounted their dragons and made their way through to the end.

Amidst the greenery and exotic flowers were a pastor of golden gates with two men on either side. They wrote armour with the sun and gold helmets. The took defence positions as the dragons approached.

"Halt! Who goes there!" He bellowed. Hiccup hopped of toothless and flashed the headband and the first note. The man took it wearily away and examined them. Then he'll let them pass.

The gates opened silently and the teens filed in to what looked like a paradise. Small bridges and waterfalls, lakes, exotic birds and flowers. Peacocks paraded around with their tail feathers in full bloom and beyond this was a palace. It shone and glittered in the sunlight. The teens starred in awe.

"I will let her know you're here." Said one of the guards. The left their dragons to explore and the teens looked at each other.

"Do you think astrid owns all of this?" Fishlegs asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Cam a voice behind them.


	2. Why?

"Astrid..." Hiccup gasped. She was practically glowing. She wore a peach coloured gown which flowed and flared under the subtle breeze. Her hair was pinned up and stray curls rested under ruby encrusted hair pins. They stood in front of each other, nose to nose, both not quite sure what to say. Astrid spoke first .

"So, I'm really glad you guys came to see me." She started. She turned towards the palace. "Walk with me. The dragons will be fine." The teens followed her up the path.

"This place is, amazing." Hiccup breathed. She chucked.

"I know. I could barely believe it myself when we first arrived here."

"So do you like, own this place?" She looked unsure for a second.

"Well yes - and no. I'll explain it all at dinner. You guys must be starving." As they approached the gates the guards bowed from the waist and Let then through, they were led down a hallway and through a larva set of double doors rimmed with gold. Astrid pushed them open and it led to a small round room with a chandelier and murals of angels on the domed ceiling. It had six doors leading off it.

"She pointed to the dors.

"This one is mine, that's yours, hiccup, fishlegs, snotlout, ruff and tuff. These are my royal apartments. They've been ready for you quite a while now as I wasn't sure when I'd be allowed to see you."

"Allowed by who?" Asked fishlegs.

"The senior members of the royal court. Until I'm actually in charge, I only have a little say in who I am permitted to see, or where I am permitted to go."

"In charge of what?"

"The archipelago. My father was the only son of the emperor. His two daughters died in a tragic avalanche in the south mountains. According to some crazy law I'm required to inherit the throne and become grand empress."

There was a shocked silence.

"But when? How?" Ruffnut asked.

"It's always been like that. But I'll tell you the rest while we eat."

They passed through astrid's bedroom which was as large as the academy back home. The walls were a light blue with a glittering chandelier and a plush four poster bed. There were the other double doors and a glass sliding door which led to a platform which overlooked the garden. Below were the dragons playing happily under the setting sun. There was a round table with a lace table cloth and China set elaborately around it. They sat down in silent awe of the all this bright beauty.

six waiters filed in, bowed and then placed down the dishes in front of them. As they ate, hiccup suddenly exclaimed :

"Well! Why did you leave without saying goodbye? And more importantly why did you live on berk if you belonged here?" Astrid's fork stopped in mid air as she looked up. She sighed and set it down.

"My family used to live here when my father was a boy. But then after a wave of Dragon attacks which destroyed the navy, the younger members of the family were sent to berk for their own protection. They were never given word to be sent back so they kind of just ... stayed. Then as a chil i was taught the ways of royalty even though i never thought I would put them to use. It was after my parents received a letter from the court requesting they to return, that they began to tutor me again." She looked up from her plate.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"I was sworn to secrecy just in case someone used our temporary weakness against us. It took years to rebuild our armies and Navies and until safety was secure, no one could know about us."

"So what about this coronation?" Asked tuffnut.

"Ah yes! I am to become the grand empress in three weeks and I was wondering if you guys would to ride in the special carriage with me. It's really quite an honour. What do you say?" The teens looked at each other and then all nodded or shrugged. She clapped her hands and squealed in a very UN-astrid like way. She stood up.

"Tell the planners to add five knew seats to the head table. And arrange for the tailors to come and measure for the attire! This is going to be great!"

After they finished eating she ordered to send invitations to berk for the coronation and for permission from their parents to stay at the forbidden Palace. The weight of responsibility would be placed on her shoulders faster than she knew it. But how she handled it would prove wether she was ready or not.


	3. Origins

They were lounging in Astrid's common room with full stomachs. After dinner they had been given some nightclothes and their dragons stayed in the special special stables below the platform so they would be able to roam around and chase the fireflies.

They were also waiting for astrid to come back from a meeting with her parents. They took this opportunity to talk about all the weird things going on today.

"Who ever thought that astrid would be royalty?" Said fishlegs.

"Well, she did kind of act like it those last few months before she left."

"But what about those eyes or her hair, or her skin? No one really Scottish can have those type of features." Fishlegs went on.

"Well it's true." Snotlout agreed, "I've never seen anyone with hair that long. Well, except for Valka that is."

"But it took years for it to grow that long." Said hiccup.

"My family belonged to a tribe that came from a island far to the west of the world." Said Astrid. She was wearing a light yellow dressing gown which went down to the floor with a small fur collar and a fur belt. Her hair had been simply braided and it was draped over her shoulder. She sat Down with the other teens by the fire and continued.

"There are still about seven families who are pure natives. My family broke their chain when my dad married my mother. The natives are known as Hawaiians, and are infamous for their long hair and tanned like skin. I started growing into some of the characteristics around the age of sixteen, but did my best to hide it."

"How did your family become royal?"

"Well the archipelago has five factions, five classes if you will. We refer to the ranks with colours. So a blue banner would be chief families, relatives of chiefs and high command soldiers. That means you guys are blue bannermen. The second is red which are kind of official watchmen, sailors, and explores., the third is green, those are fishermen, hunters, builders. The last two are yellow and grey which are the two lowest factions.

" So does that mean that were all super important?" Snotlout said eagerly.

"Yes. There's some law that says only blue bannermen of Hawaiian descent may rule over the archipelago. Since my family were one of the highest there they were chosen to become the next royal family. They have been for the past three centuries." You would find it hard to believe but there are quite a lot of people on berk that are of pure Hawaiian descent."

"Like who?" Hiccup asked.

"Like your mother."

Silence.

"My mother! How?"

"Well, my father's sister and Valka used to be best friends as children. After her parents died in an attack she moved with the others to berk. Same for all you guys. A lot of people moved to islands around the archipelago to escape the heavy attacks and impending invasion."

"Wow." Gasped fishlegs. "How come we don't have the same features that you do?" She chuckled.

"Either the Scottish side of you is stronger or you just haven't grown into them yet." She looked around and saw confused or wondering expressions.

"You guys want to ride dragons? We can go to this special clearing where I train." The teens perked up and headed over to the garden. The garden was aglow with fireflies which highlighted the willow trees and the flowers. In the moonlight the dragons slept in the softness of a familiar patch of grass.

"Dragon nip."

The dragons sat up and the riders got on to their saddles. As they flew off into the night they realized that they only saw a small part of the palace. It was huge. With turrets and massive Windows, it stretched through a number of courts gardens and verandas. Then the were the horse stables, the kitchens, and ballrooms and the lakes. It seemed to go as far as they could see. There carried on flying through the darkness and shortly after landed in a large clearing by a waterfall and a bubbling lake.

"Go in the waters warm." Said Astrid. The teens played and splashed each other. Until they fell asleep not waking up until dawn.

Ruffnut woke first and shook the others awake them they hurried back before anyone noticed they were gone. They got back just in time. A message for astrid asking her to speak with her parents.

She came back red and flustered.

"What's the matter?" Astrid looked at hiccup sadly.

"My coronation is in three days." Everyone looked up.

"Why?"

"Something about unrest in the south. They threaten to riot if a leader is not placed on the throne." She sighed and sank down on the couch defeated.

"I guess I'm ready for out. I've been training for years. We better get ready then."

"Ready for what?"

" We have to oversee all the prep preparations, and get you clothes fitted out. " She went to her closet and brought out two dresses.

"Ruff, you wear this." It was a simple gown with no train, green with patterns around the hem and collar. Ruff held it. Then she said:

"I love it. You boys get out I need to change!" She made shooing motions with her hands. The boys packed out and through the door astrid's muffled voice said:

"Your clothes are on your beds!" They got changed and met up outside their rooms. Astrid had worn a soft pink dress which trailed behind her. It seemed to be made with heavy felt and satin and lace. She had worn a diamond necklace, matching pair of earrings and a crimson flower in her loose hair. Ruffnut had the same hair but with a daffodil, diamond necklace and a bracelet. They looked stunning and the boys started.

"We look great huh?" Ruffnut smirked. "You guys don't look so bad either." The boys wore simple button up shirts and trousers. Comfortable enough for a long day ahead.

"First of all we have to get you guys fitted out. Ruff is my head maid of honour who will stand by me as I sign the contract. And you will to hiccup. Then we have to oversee the invites and then the menu, seating plans and decorations." She went on with the list as the group headed towards the breakfast hall.


	4. Preparation

By mid day the teens err truly tired out. They had gone all over the palace, testing the menus, choosing the decorations and choosing the clothes they were to wear. After an hour of eating cinnamon scones and freshly squeezed Orange juice, they decided that they should check on the arrangements back on berk. At first astrid wasn't sure on wether to go as her old clothes had been confiscated. But after changing into a less heavy dress they set off.

Upon arriving astrid was greeted with hugs and pats on the back. The young children marvels at her gown and the grown ups were shocked with her sudden appearance. As the teens went to find stoick they ran into gobber.

" you're all looking mighty fine, eh?" He spotted Astrid, "especially you lass. Where 'Ve you been?"

"My dad will tell you later, we have to go!" He was practically pushing astrid up the hill towards the house.

Valka was sitting at the table with a large pile of golden envelopes. She looked up as they came in.

"Astrid! I thought you disappeared off the face of the earth! I received the invitations. Half of them have already been sent out.' Astrid sank down into a chair and sighed.

"Thanks. They've moved up the date for Friday. It's been hectic."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hawaiian?"

"She told you huh? I couldn't we were all sworn under secrecy and if someone had found out they could find Astrid or one of you and use you as a weapon. Now it's all cleared up I think we should start new hmmm?"

"Yeah yeah, so what are these preparations exactly?"

"We start sailing tomorrow at daw for the floating palace. That is where the coronation is talkie place. About forty ships for the villagers and another twelve for the money for accommodation, food, water, Dragon nip, the dragons will fly ahead and rest at the fields behind the stables. Our clothes are ready and packed and all we have to do is give or the invitation passes. After that we're all set." suddenly she looked as tired as astrid. They agreed to spend the night.

In the morning, they were shaken awake by their parents and again taken down to the special tunnel to get ready. They would see the others at the ceremony. They were taken Dow to their rooms to get dressed while astrid and ruffnut were led down to the dressing room above the quarters.

The boys were given black trousers , shoes (a special pair to cover up hiccup's prosthetic), red waistcoat with a blue sash, on the sash was a golden pin of the sun. Which was now on every tower and every wall through the archipelago. They were led to a carriage pulled by four horses. As the pulled off towards the floating palace.

The floating palace was separated from the rest of the city only connected by one bridge the gates were locked until it was officially opened for guests.

The port was crossed and the boys recognised the Viking long boats pulling in. There were hundreds of ships with thousands of people filling the streets. Serving boys carried trunks and chests on their backs towards the inns and boarding houses. Streamers and ribbons and bows decorated every lamppost and door way. The sun shone and the energy was electric.

They were driven up through a secret path behind the palace. After being left to rest in a private room the began to talk about the coronation.

"I can't wait! All the scientists and doctors I'll be able to talk to."

"I can't wait for the for the food! All the chicken and yak butter pudding we can eat!"

"To see her." Hiccup whispered. The others looked at him. Did he say that out loud?

"Oooh, do I hear wedding bells?" Snotlout jeered.

"Shut up."

There was a sharp knock on the door. A lady in waiting popped her head around.

"It's time."

This is it. A coronation is where it begins. In no less than an hour would Astrid be crowned the empress of the nadder.

They would never know that she will become the image of a new age, a new life.

A new era.


	5. Traditions

Hiccup was led through a corridor where he realized he was just out of eye shot of two hundred people. Chatting noisily among themselves. He stood and looked around food people he knew. His parents, gobber, Gothi, Gustav, bucket, mulch, Alvin, phelma, spitelout, dagur, and many others from the village. There dragons sat proudly on one of the balconies wearing golden breastplates. He was behind a drape and opposite him in the centre was three pillars mounted with cushions. One had an orb, one had a sceptre and the highest point of the hall, was the pillar holding the crown. Then suddenly the chattering stopped. And everyone turned to look at the opening set of doors And soft music.

Ruffnut came first as head maid of honour, she was wearing a deep blue gown with a small train. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and diamonds littered and reflected off her. She came to join hiccup. Then came Astrid's sisters, then came Astrid herself.

She was beautiful.

A dress of gold and silver. A cloak lined with white fur, and a long train. Her hair was piled up on her head and the curls seemed gold. Like the rest of her.

As she stood in front of the priest hiccup and ruffnut stood Side by side three steps behind her. The Ceremony would be about an hour long, with the hymns and prayers. Then the holding of the orb, sceptre and finally the imperial crown.

It was time. As hiccup watched her pick up the orb ,he remembered how she used to speak of seeing the orb just for a second to marvel at its beauty. But he also realised how close she was to it and how dangerous that would be. The archipelago was a peaceful terrain, but with smaller countries all wanting a piece of the power, they'd need to find an upper hand.

Astrid was the upper hand.

For years to come she would be a target, and as she held the orb he could see that she knew it as well.

Then she picked up the sceptre, her hands trembling. As it glitters in the sunlight she turned to face the assembly, Her face void of any emotion.

"Anastasia mingionette hofferson Nicholas Rosalinda, do you swear by the laws of the land and the rights of your heritage, become our leader and rule us and guide us up the path of glory and victory?" The hall was silent. In those last few seconds a million thoughts ran through her head. All those years of training led up to this moment. Then she wondered how she had come from being a typical Viking girl with an axe and her fists, to a princess with the fate of and entire country resting on her shoulders. She looked at hiccup, who gave her a reassuring nod. She took a long breath.

"I solemnly promise so to be."

The priest raised the crown and placed it on her head. The assembly rose.

"I present you Anastasia mingionette hofferson Nicholas Rosalinda, grand empress of all the land."

They clapped and then cheered. The loudest the ones from the village, proud to see that one of them had been chosen to rule. Astrid smiled and beamed as the ovation lasted for a good five minutes. As the music started up again Astrid, led by her mother was directed to a room with crimson drapes on the walls and a table with a pen and a piece of paper.

She started at the contract knowing this would validate her agreement. She felt a hand slip into hers and she looked into his forest green eyes. He squeezed his hand gently. She picked up the pen and in one swift second she had written her signature.

The guard standing behind the table fell to one knee.

"Rise." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Your majesty, the carriages await."

Outside the palace were five carriages, four red and white ones pulled by four horses each and one white, gold and silver one with eight horses.

Astrid 's parents, hiccups parents, Gobber, astrid's sisters would go in one, the former grand empress would go in another, the prime minister and his wife, and then the teens parents in another. The teens themselves and the empress would be in the eight horse carriage. After they all clambered in, the gates opened and the first carriage set out over the bridge.

It was astrid's family, hiccups parents and Gobber first, then the former empress, the prime minister, the teens parents and then the empress and her friends.

They could all hear the crowd s they approached the end of the bridge. Street performers, fire breathers, acrobats and marching bands were ready to lead the procession to the forbidden palace. As the music started out, the crowds began to cheer as the first carriage left the bridge. Streamers flew and confetti was thrown. When finally the empress's carriage left the bridge, the crowds cheered and chants and singing filled the air. Praises and 'long live the empress of the nadder!' Could be heard, the children waved flags and old fragile people waved handkerchiefs from their windows. Decorated soldiers and sailors in front of the barrier saluted as the empress went by. dragons, Stormfly, toothless, barf, belch, hookfang, meatlug, cloudjumper, thornado, grump, torch, scarily, fanghook and another twenty or so, glided through the air and circling the carriages. The children squealed and laughed as they dived down low and performed feats in the air. They'd arrive at the forbidden palace where she would look over the thousands of people who had come to see her from the special balcony. Then she'd have to choose the one she loves the most and kiss them. It was a weird tradition but for the last five years she had always known who she would choose.


	6. Liberty

Upon entering the main gates of the forbidden palace, they were greeted by saluting soldiers who helped them off the carriages. As they went up the grand staircase party paintings, vases and other expensive looking ornaments, hiccup could feel Astrid's warm hand in his. Her look of fear and uncertainty had been replaced by an look of confusion and bewilderment. As if the scenery was completely new to her.

The balcony was wide and overlooked almost the entire capital city of Avondale. With its towers halls and chapels it was a blue print for many cities rebuilding. There was a big courtyard packed to the brim with people still cheering and still waving flags and chanting praises. Hiccup was still holding her hand. He looked at it then at him, blue eyes met green eyes and locked. Her hands draped around his neck, he pulled him closer and she kissed him.

Deep passionate kiss which lasted for about eight seconds or so. The crowds went wild cheering and clapping. She knew what this would mean and he didn't.

As she pulled away she smiled at his shocked expression. It was definitely not something he expected in front of the country. But he smiled back feeling the warmth between them and the reaction of the crowd. As they Harold hands for the world to see, a look of realization grazed swiftly over the former empress' face. She looked from hiccup to Astrid and then hiccup again. A plan was forming in her mind, one that astrid would reject immediately or embrace eagerly.

Who knows? Maybe snotlout did hear wedding bells.

Astrid waved to the world and smiled and laughed as her people sang 'long live her majesty' over and over again. After about an hour of speeches and one specifically from the empress herself, the royal family went inside where they sat down in the special room to rest before getting ready for the big banquet. Hiccup took astrid aside to the drawing room.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"D-didnt you like it?"

"No! It's just that it was so unexpected."

"Well, we have this tradition where I have to choose the one closest to my heart and kiss them." Hiccup blinked.

"I'm the one closest to your heart?"

"Of course. I love you. I've always have. Do you know how hard it is to be pulled out of the life you've known for so long and then shoved into a world of the waving and the bowing and the scraping? I was scared hiccup and I have to admit that seeing you even after so long was the only thing getting me up in the morning to train and practice until nightfall." A single tear crept down her cheek.

"I'm scared."

His gaze softened as he watched the wall she had taken so long to build around her deteriorate. He'd also been pulled out of his familiar life. All those years of carefree flights with toothless and playing with his friends disappeared after the academy began. Planning lessons and exercises plus the chief training ladled on by his father, he had lost his freedom a long time ago. Astrid had lost hers from the day she was born.

He saw at that moment that she needed him as much as he needed her. Theyd lost their liberty through heritage and responsibility, and they'd lose it together.

"Come here" he said softly. He pulled her into an embrace which he could have cherished forever. When they pulled away they sat down on one of the window seats staring blissfully at the lake. Then Astrid got up and sat at the piano in the corner. She began to

For the first time in forever.

There was magic, their was light.

For the first time in forever,

I could've danced into the night.

I let them in, I let them see.

Be the good girl,

My mother said to me.

Conceal, don't feel,

Put on a show.

I'll make one wrong move and everyone will know.

I'll let it go, let it go.

I won't hold it back anymore

I'll let it go, let it go,

Turn away and slam the door.

I won't care, what they're going to say.

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

For - the first time in forever,

I was such a fool, I don't believe.

No escape from the storm inside of me.

I'll never control the curse.

Oh, this pressure only makes it worse.

There's so much fear

I've no life here.

For the first time in forever,

Will I have to be afraid?

For the first time in forever,

What is left for me to save?

Here I stand, in the light of day,

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway.


	7. Lucky

As he listened to her sing he felt the depths of her confusion and sadness. The pain of pressure you weren't ready for. She played the piano beautifully and he watched her take on a whole knew character. He smiled fondly for a second when she finished.

"Part of my training was music." She hid behind her curls shyly. "The piano was the favourite of all the instruments I learned to play." There was a sudden knock on the door and an attendant came in. she fell to her knees and said:

"It is time to prepare for the banquet my lady." Astrid stood up and went to follow the maid. She turned to look back;

"Aren't you coming?"

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yes." She said simply. He got up to follow her out of the lounge and down the corridor into a dressing room. As she stood on a circular platform the maids helped her get out her gown to reveal the simple short white under dress beneath. Hiccup watched spellbound as her slender figure went to sit bedside him.

"They have to bring the dress up." She looked at him, then smiled.

"Like what you see?" Without thinking he nodded. She took his face between her hands.

"Aw poor baby.

"Maybe when you're older." She kissed him on the lips. She didn't expect his hands on her hips. As his kisses descended down to her neck her breathing began to quicken.

"Or maybe now."

Her hands knotted in his auburn hair and pulled him closer. His hands drifted up to the ribbon securing the from of her dress. And as the fabric fell loose -

"Your majesty the gown is here." They sprang apart flustered and red with embarrassment she quickly retied the ribbon.

"Come in." Four maids in uniform filed in one carrying a case covered in cloth, another carrying a pair of soft satin shoes, the third carrying a turquoise dress with no train and the last carrying a crimson cape. The ladies helped her into the dress which took quite a while.

"Didn't empress Alexandria wear that dress years ago?"

"Yeah, it's another tradition. This dress is about four hundred years old. Empress Alexandria, ceraphine, Elizabeth all wore the dress. Now it's my turn." The dress was on and now one was doing her hair which was a little messy after their little encounter.

After thirty minutes of tying, fitting and primping she ready. Her hair had been twisted around the side and into a bun entwined with green ribbon. The Dress was simple with purple swirls on the upper half and the hem, the cape flowed out behind her and the imperial crown was settled securely on her head. She stepped down and held out her hand.

"Do you wish to accompany me hiccup?"

The grand staircase was to their right and they were waiting for the hall to quieten down. The orchestra had sounded and they came into view.

"Her royal highness, Anastasia mingionette hofferson Nicholas Rosalinda of the Caelestis dynasty. The guests bowed deeply as they descended the stairs. Astrid took her place at the head of the long table hiccup saw his name on a card right next to her.

The guests sat down and began to speak among themselves. After ten or so minutes

"dinner is served" butlers in white waistcoatss set down plates of roast dinner and poured wine.

"What do you think?" Valka sat next to him wearing a deep blue dress with a red sash with the gold sun also. He smiled.

"Its amazing." She chucked.

"I know. We used to play in this hall as children, me and Ingrid."

"Really? Did you live here?"

"Yes. After my parents died I was sent to live here per the empress' request. It took me ages to find my way round."

"What was it like?"

"Oh, the big breakfasts and dinners, the toys and the rooms and the attendants. After about a year of living such a lifestyle I finally got used to it. Fifteen years and berk came quite a shock to me. But you know moving around is never easy."

As she spoke of her times here, hiccup saw his mother in a new light, living such luxuries was beyond the wildest dreams of most people. But she had left to live in the village, and learned to do everything by herself. Too bad that in three years he'd have to do the opposite.

After dinner, and numerous toasts to her health and longevity, astrid stood and proceeded to take her leave.

Lucky she missed the arrow that was now lodged in the centre of her chair.


	8. Attempts

As the arrow raced for its target several things happened at once. A caterer tripped over a dignitary diving under the table, spilling, marinade sauce over the princess of Arendale. The archer shot another arrow just before he was tackled by three guards, the guests at the table ran for safety, The room in frenzied panic. Hiccup jumped up like the rest only to watch Astrid crumple to the ground.

The guests were hurried out through a door and let to a room where they sat and recovered.

"What happened to the empress?" She was the only thing on his mind. The day was not even I've and already two attempts had been made on her life.

"We don't know the doctors are attending to her now."

"Hiccup," his mother rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sit." He sat wearily into a chair and handed him a glass of water. He took absent minded and sipped it, all the horrible possibilities flying through his mind.

He had just seen her collapse, why would she collapse if she had not been hit?

Meanwhile...

"Your majesty" a man in a general uniform, bowed. "I'm afraid I have bad news."

The middle aged woman did not turn to face her company.

"Do you now?" The man winced inwardly at her calm tone. The enemy was closing on her fast and she sat in her chair watching her two grandchildren play in the garden bellow her study. He stammered on.

"Yes your majesty. I sent an assassin to get rid of the empress, the army is retreating and the empress is...unharmed." The woman remained still. He continued.

"He had been caught and is already in custody. If the empress wants, he could be sentenced to death." She finally swivels around.

She had silvery hair that had been pinned up on her head, she wore a bloody red gown with a emerald pendant on a goal chain. She sat on a large chair and she was sitting in a chair that towered above her, silhouetted menacingly under the evening sun.

"Rigby, do you know why I hired you?"

"No."

"I hire only the best who will complete ever task I give them. When I hire you, you promised me that you will make sure the princess was dead before she ascended the throne. When that ran out, you begged for forgiveness and I gave you the benefit of the doubt. You employ an assassin who misses twice and will spill my plans to the captain of the guard in exchange for his life." The general remained silent.

"Do you know what I do to people who fail me?" The general fell to his knees.

"Please! Have mercy your majesty. I'll kill her myself!" He looked into her eyes for. Any glint of mercy. The hope disappeared when she said:

"And how are you going to do that sweetie?" She pulled out a pistol and shot him on the spot.

"Not now you're dead."


	9. Negotiate

Astrid woke up to the sound of the crickets on the platform. She sat up noticing the rising and falling bump that was hiccup. After being allowed to see her he refused to leave. He had been so insistent, the maids left him. He still wore his formal clothes from last night and his hair was messy and covered his eyes.

She sat up careful not to stir hiccup and began to run over the events of that night. Then she realised that she only remembered three things.

The man who had shot at her, she had seen him somewhere, the scar down his left eye and the battle cry. Then she felt the arrow barely miss her right cheek and shatter through the glass and seep poison into the wall behind it. Then she saw the red and green feathers on the arrow before she had blacked out.

Hiccup stirred as she edged her way out of the bed and put on the dress that had been sitting for a long time in her closet. It was a plain deep blue with long sleeves. She went to stand on the platform and looked at the clear night and felt the breeze glide past her. Years later this would be her refuge when she considered taking her life. It would remind her that if she died she would leave this beauty behind. And for one second she felt like the child she had been.

Playing in the forest with her friends and having fun. You don't get to do that when you run an empire alone. Astrid went through all that had changed.

Her name was no longer Astrid, it was Anastasia. She was no longer a Viking, she was a queen. She was no longer a girl, but a woman. She was no longer free, but chained to responsibility.

"Astrid?" She whipped round to see hiccup rubbing his head in a pained manner.

"Hey" she said softly. He groaned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. What happened last night?"

"Assassin, arrow, arrest, you collapsing, the princess of Arendale covered in marinade sauce." She giggled. Even in the worst of situations he managed to hold on to his sense of humour.

"It's late. Do you want to go to the music room? I could teach you how to play."

"Play what?"

"Anything! What about the piano?"

"Ok." He got out and took off the sash and jacket which had been digging uncomfortably into him while he was asleep.

They went through one of the doors connected to astrid's room. It had a grand piano and drums, violins, celo's, trumpets, saxophones and bells scattered around the room. Astrid sat down and patted the seat next to her.

"I'm going to teach you a very simple composition." The notes were written in black ink. Astrid played it first, her fingers danced across the keys and she the soothing music was almost hypnotic.

For hours until sunrise they played the song over and over until hiccup had managed to play it without one mistake. Astrid looked out the window.

"You wanna' go back to sleep?"

"Yeah."

They sleep until half day.

Meanwhile in the former empress' garde, she hiccup's parents, astrid 's parents sat and had tea under the shade. The Alexandria set her cup down.

"How long have Henry and Anastasia been together?"

"Almost three years" said the girl's mother. "Why?"

"I've been, observing. They were rather 'close' don't you think?" Their thoughts went to the kiss on the balcony. Where was she going with this?

"Why not get them married?" Valka almost chocked on her tea.

"Married! Let consider the repercussions of- "

"I have considered. They are obviously in love and their connection to leadership will be perfect for the empire."

"Hiccup has never wanted to be chief. What makes you think he'll want to become an emperor?"

"I know, I know that's why we can change his mind. Let them work together and see how fitting they are for each other." The parents were silent. It could work, but wouldn't that be wrong? Possibly ruining a relationship by forcing them into marriage. After several minutes of talking they came to an agreement.

"Convince him but wether or not they marry depends on wether they say yes or no."


	10. Crimson

Astrid's dreams of the assassin intensified day after day. She slowly began to loose her usual bounce. The celebrations lasted a whole fortnight, but Astrid didn't feel like celebrating. After the nights of tossing and turning, she decided it would be best to not sleep at all. Dark shadows formed under her eyes and she ate less and less. She sat for hours on end, discussing matters of state and signing contracts. She slowly became withdrawn and distant, expressing her anger to no one but hiccup. Her dreams got scarier than ever.

Dream..

Astrid sat up in a small wooden bed with her axe safely under her pillow.

"Astrid come down here it's time for your archery lesson." She got up quickly, she loved master Gordon He was fun and lively and made her daily lessons worthwhile. She clipped on her shoulder pads and spiked skirt and ran down stairs. Rigby sat downstairs in his riding gear sipping tea with her mother.

"We'd better get going." She got her bow and arrow and they rode out into a remote clearing rather far from the village. He said the sounds would distract her. So as she shot arrows at the targets pinned to the trees she tried to ignore the unusual silence behind her

"Astrid?" The sudden voice took me surprised and as I was already poised to shoot the arrow slipped from my grip it bounced of a rock and grazed his left eye. Or at least I thought it was grazed.

"Oh, Master Gordon I'm so sorry should I-" then shescreamed at the sight of blood staining his cheek and dripping from his hands as he held his face in agony. She was about to run and get help but it all happened so fast. He withered to the ground and his groaning become no more than gasps. He had lost too much blood. When he breathed his last breath. Out came one word.

Run.

Astrid sat up screaming and crying. The door burst open, hiccup ran in and held her close while she sobbed in his shoulder.

"I know who he is." She gatsped.

"Who?"

"It was master Gordon."

"Who's master Gordon?"

"He taught me how to ride and use a bow and arrow. I was little then. Only about five. But he took me to a clearing to get away from the noise. I shot an arrow at his eye. He was dying. I wanted to get help but he'd already died. I could only ride back to tell the news. After they found him, they realized that he wasn't really dead. He'd been blinded in one eye."

"You can blame yourself, astrid."

"But hiccup I do. He disappeared one night when a scout found him talking with the enemy. He left his papers, documents which had seals of the Blood escort." Hiccup knew what the Blood escort was. They were the army of The crimson queen. She had been the empress' step sister but not of Hawaiian descent, therefore she could not be the next empress. After Astrid had be declared the heir to the throne, the empire launched into a silent civil war. Maria had raised her own army who rampaged through the streets robbing and murdering those on the side of the grand empress, or imperials.

"He had been trying to kill me. The letters consisted of plans and ways to make my death look believable. One of them was to shoot me with an arrow and say I had been killed by wild animals." She sobbed quietly at the gruesome thought and hiccup held her even tighter.

"I remember seeing her once. Alexandria was negotiating with her in the library. After the fourth attempt on my life they banished her to the far side of the sea. Haven't seen her since."

"What are we gonna' do about the assassin?"

"I have to sign some documents and then I'll go see him, see what he has to say for himself." The sat and talking about her memories of being royalty and they share stories of the village which Astrid of all people dearly missed. I had been almost a year since she had thrown an axe or performed her favourite tumbling feats on Stormfly. She could only remember what it was like.

The morning after her head maid of honour and head lady in waiting, ruffnut and Heather, sat and spoke with her while she signed some trading contracts. They had both gotten well used to the plushy lifestyle and engorged themselves in gowns and jewellery as if it was their job. It had been hours since she slept and she had read and signed over thirty contracts, invitations and declarations, she'd been so tired she had began to sign most of the papers without reading them.

"So when are you going to marry hiccup yet?"

"What who told you that?"

"Oh, a few sources."

"I'm guessing snotlout? Tell him to mind his own business."

"You're not exactly denying it though are you?" She sighed.

"I guess not. You guys go have lunch I'll meet you in a second." The girls left and Astrid signed the last letter. She picked up the pages and gave them to the deliverer waiting for them. Signed with the empress signature and the royal seal whatever was on those papers cannot be undone.


	11. Proposal

"What do you mean nothing can be done?!" The empress roared. She been in her study for an hour or so 'talking' with ambassador Kane. Her voice had been soft and quiet half the time which made the man mentally laugh at this foolish choice of a queen. Then after casually telling her that once she had signed the papers it could not be undone, the ferocity of her temper was unleashed.

"First you have meetings behind my back, then you lead me to believe that after I have signed the papers, my grandmother would review them and you tell me nothing can be done? Oh mr Kane do you realize what I hire you to do?"

"Assist you in state affairs, y-your majesty."

"I'd like you to remember that i am the empress of the court and I decide how criminals are punished not you! I would also like it gladly if you remembered your place in court and what you can and cannot do. Because as far as I can tell, you seem to have completely ignored the fact. Another scandal like this and I'll strip you off your title and remove you from the board of dignitaries is that understood?"

The terrified man nodded.

"Yes your majesty."

"What do you intend to do about the generals and commanders?"

"I-I'm not really sure of what I can do your majesty." The young woman sighed and eyed him with a look of cold contempt.

"Get out."

"Your majesty I-"

"Get out! Before I fire you on the spot!" The man stumbled out hastily and barely dodging a glass that smashed on the door as it closed. As he sped down the corridor. Hiccup and ruffnut, and fishlegs hid around the corner listening on the conversation. Hiccup motioned for fishlegs to stay put while he cautiously opened the door. Astrid sat sobbing into her hands

"I don't get it hiccup." She cried. "I try so hard to be a good ruler but all they see is a silly little girl." She turned to him with pleading eyes.

"Hiccup, what do I do?"

He didn't know.

Then he had an idea.

"Hey, remember dragon boarding?" She smiled fondly at the memory. It had been one of the highlights of their teenage years.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we go again. Let's go back to berk for a while, keep your mind off it." She stood up straight.

"Yes, maybe you're right. I need to have fun, let me get changed. As she passed him she did something that she hadn't done in a long time.

She punched him in the shoulder.

But he wasn't mad, because he saw only for a second, the astrid he once knew.

They thundered down the mountain, the wind and snow could be felt against their skin and things almost seemed normal. It had been just over seven years since Astrid had all this fun. With the schedules and the lessons one really can't enjoy themselves thoroughly.

They raced each other to the bottom and dived off the cliff. The dragons spread their wings just before hitting the icy waters below. It was already sunset when the letter arrived. A terrible terror had landed on the beach and sat obediently while the empress read the note.

"What is it?"

"Alexandria wants to meet us in her villa. Immediately." Hiccup opened one eye.

"Do we have to go now?" He moaned. Astrid punched him playfully.

"Of course we do lazy bones! Come on lets get back and get this over with." They mounted the dragons and flew off towards the palace.

There were four people sitting by the lake belonging to the former empress. Stoick, Valka, Ingrid and Alexandria. They fell silent when the two walked in.

"Ah, Anastasia, Henry darlings do sit." They sat down warily. The parents looked uneasy.

"We've been talking an we think that you two should- well...solidify your relationship."

"Define solidify." Hiccup said.

"I'm talking marriage."

A shocked silence descended on the two as they looked at each other then back at the old woman.

"Oh really dears is it so hard to understand? You've been in a relationship for seven years, you both have a connection with leadership and you're the only person of Hawaiian descent able to marry into the royal family hiccup. What else is there?"

She had a point.

What would they say? We're they ready? Hiccup had run away from chiefdom his entire life. He did love her but did he love her enough to take on the responsibility of an empire?

We'll see.


	12. Years

The pair spoke about the proposal over night. And the parents and the former empress sat with them and waited for their decision.

"We think we should wait." Alexandria sat and studied hiccups face for a moment.

"Are you sure you won't get bored and run of with another girl?" Astrid turned to hiccup with an accusing look.

"What? NO! I would never it's just that maybe it's one of those things that has to wait."

"Yes, and wouldn't it be better to deal with the blood escort before having a wedding? I mean it would be a heavy distraction and this matter really does need a lot of concentration." The woman nodded. She sighed.

"I know! We'll have an agreement. In five years time you must be married, and have an heiress in line to the throne. How does that sound?"

Valka choked on her tea.

"Heiress? Don't you think we're going a little too fast? I mean marriage is!-"

"Five years is long enough." The two mothers rolled their eyes.

She never listened.

Astrid sighed and hiccup shrugged.

"Deal."

Considering the fact that she had to be married and pregnant in five years, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. The same went for hiccup. All those years together had strengthened the bond between them and in a few years they'd probably be ready.

-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'_-'_-'-_-'_-'-_'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'

Three years later

Two days after hiccup's twenty fifth birthday, the couple went for their daily walk around the empress's gardens. As they strode along in silence, astrid stole a glance at him. _When is he going to ask me already_? She had sent so many hints over the last month, and he hasn't seemed to have gotten any of them. Hiccup looked at Astrid. When _was_ he going to ask her? That agreement had given them five years, they were already over halfway to the deadline. He had a ring. It belonged to the first empress, and he would probably be in a lot of trouble if he lost it waiting for the right moment. But he needed the right time. They were always surrounded by servants and maids and ministers and it was all very annoying as they only had half an hour of privacy before dinner. They stopped over the bridge. He took a deep breath.

"Astrid I've been meaning to ask you something for quite a while now and I..."

_I knew it! He's going to ask me to marry him! _

"Think I might as well do it now since we never have time anywhere else." He took the ring out of the box and held it up between them.

She recognized that ring. It was worn by the first empress hundreds of years ago. Not just anybody got to wear it. Her eyes widened as the diamond shimmered in the evening sun. She she looked at the ring and at him, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She smiled.

"Yes." And she kissed him.

He didn't know what to say. Was it really that easy? His heart beat had slowed down and he relaxed and kissed her back. After what seemed like hours they pulled away.

"Finally! Took you long enough, didn't it?" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know. I just had no idea how this was going to play out."

"So you just kept one of the most sacred relics of the empire in your pocket until you stopped being a chicken and asked me?" He chuckled as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Pretty much. OW!" He held his shoulder and winced at the sudden blow to his arm.

"That's for making me wait so long." She grabbed his collar and kissed him again deeply.

"That's for making me the happiest girl in the world."


	13. Ready

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think you had forgotten our little deal." Alexandria exclaimed. They looked at each other sharing a secret smile.

"We've given you what you wanted, no we have a few things for you." Alexandria's smile vanished.

"Go on."

"No wedding. It will be the perfect opportunity for another assassin." The old woman raised an eyebrow.

"Secondly, until the winter ball, no one is to know about this." She scoffed.

"The ball us only a few weeks away! I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that this will become a replica of the dire situation four years ago. Every generation of our empire had two rulers. The people are impatient and will take matters into their own hands. Like placing an illegitimate queen on the throne. Or another queen altogether." She saw their tired faces and heard their exasperated sighs. Her face softened.

"Fine we can wait until the winter ball but the contract must be sighed right after. Who knows what my sister will be plotting."

So until then, the royal engagement would stay a secret. It was kind of strange, in a couple of days, the news would be all over the land. The guests were invited for the ball and it was then the captain of the royal guard would announce the engagement of the empress. Astrid was in her room being measured for the gown she was to wear. Hiccup lay on the bed reading some of his old journals of their days as kids. He hadn't gone back to berk in a while now. He needed to help Astrid. Fishlegs was put in charge and hiccup only went back for a few days. He would stay at the palace for months on end, reading through contracts and forms and invitations. It was tiring and they often stayed up long into the night. Ten years ago where it all started, who would have thought they would end up here?

"OW! Suzanne!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Sorry your highness." The maid pulled out the pin sticking in her side.

"Having fun?"

"You can talk. Tired and hungry and I still have more things to do" the maids finished with the measurements and left. She stepped down from the platform and joined hiccup on the bed. Hiccups gaze rested on a picture he had drawn when he was fifteen. After they had fought off the changewings and outcasts, he wanted to capture the moment he got back everything he loved. His thoughts were interrupted by a rapt knock on the door.

"Your highness, the invitations have already been reviewed and sent, and the court has called off today's meeting due to a few preparation mishaps your schedule is clear for the rest of the day."

"Thank you." Her schedule clear? She turned to hiccup who was unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

"You did this?" He brought her close and kissed the top of her head.

"You deserve a break." He yawned.

"So, what do you want to do?" She picked up all the papers and placed them on the side table.

"Sleep."

"Ok. Well it is late, I'd better get to bed too." Hiccup moved to get up before Astrid held on to his hand.

"Here."

The couple woke late in the morning, a maid brought in breakfast and Astrid ate while hiccup went to change his clothes. He came back wearing a light blue shirt and trousers with the special prosthetic. Astrid wore the peach coloured gown the had on the first day. She learned over the balcony watching the dragons roll around in a patch of dragon nip. He snaked his arms around her waist.

"What's the matter?"

"I have nothing to do until tomorrow. I can't remember the last time I had this much time to myself."

"Well what should we do today?"

"Well I guess we could go back to berk. We haven't been there in a while."

"Then let's go!"

The trip to the village was a long process. They had to seek permission from the court elders and then have the area and tunnel cleared.

Like I said, a long process.

When they finally got to the village they headed straight for the academy.

Fishlegs was giving a lesson on gronkles and stopped dead seeing the pair.

"Excuse me for a second." He ran over to them and gave them a big bear hug.

"Guys! You look different, I haven't seen you in ages. My lessons almost over, we can meet the others at ravens point." They sat in silence as fishlegs taught the children. When he had done, the trio flew for the old ravens point.

The teens were adults and had indeed changed over the years, the ruffnut and tuffnut had finally grown bored of their long hair and decided to cut them. Ruffnut's now reached her shoulders. Fishlegs was now sporting a scar down his right arm. Cloudjumper and dragon nip-not a good combination. The only one that hadn't changed much was snotlout who still was the shortest of the group. It was one of hiccup's greatest pleasures to make this known at the worst possible moments.

"Hey!" The guys exclaimed. Hiccup had practically disappeared for the past four months.

"How's it going?" The three sat down and caught up. After a while the couple thought to tell them the news.

"Uh, guys?" The nervous pitch in Astrid's voice made them stop.

"There's something hiccup hasn't told you."

"What! Um okay uh, a while ago we made a deal with Alexandria."

"Oh gods." Fishlegs sighed.

"And we agreed that in five years we had to be married and I had to be pregnant." Snotlout chocked on his mug of ale.

"When was this?"

"About three years ago. I kind of proposed to her two days ago."

The four let the information sink in. The cogs were turning and the puzzles were clicking into place.

"You mean, you two are engaged?"

"I guess so."

"I knew it." Fishlegs breathed.

"What."

"From that first kiss after you woke up it was inevitable." He looked at Astrid then hiccup. Like two pieces fitting together.

"The way worked together, the way he looked at you. How could I have not seen it before?"

"Er fishlegs."

"Sorry, it's just - wow married? Was not expecting that!" Ruffnut caught sight of the ring.

"Hey were did you get that?"

"Where else?" She Held up the hand and examined it.

"The ring of the first queen."

"So have you told anyone yet?"

"Only Heather, Alexandria and you guys know. no one says anything until the winter ball. Right?"

Well after the Accident you wouldn't want anyone to know.

Not with the crimson queen tracking and murdering the renaldi's one by one.

She was closing in on the throne but a dark secret lies deeper than the glory of the empire.


	14. Silence

The winter ball was a hugely anticipated event at the royal palace. The grand empress would wear a silver gown with embroidered snowflakes. They would then go to the winter fair. The funny thing was it was never a certainty that they would arrive, so the had the shovels ready to rake out the mess when she would or would not arrive.

That night hiccup paced the room in a navy blue coat a red sash with the sun. His mother sat on his bed with an amused face. Her son was getting married. She had heard the fear and nervousness in his voice and she felt for him, he would be an emperor in three months. In her eyes he was still a child, scared small and confused. Not sure of himself or anything,

"I don't think I can do this."

Valka stood up suddenly, and held him still.

"Yes you can, don't worry."

"Worried? I'm not worried! I just- don't want to let everyone down. Especially Astrid."

"You won't. You're a great leader and you'll be an amazing husband. Just follow your instincts, they seemed to work for you before. This time is no different." He nodded, trying to take in as much advice as possible.

"Yeah. Okay. Instincts."

"You're going to smile and wave and you're going to relax. Ok?"

"Okay." Valka kissed the top of his forehead.

"Wait." She went over to a box her blue gown sweeping around her, and opened it bringing out a crown.

"Wow." He breathed.

"It arrived a few days ago." She picked it up cautiously. It was silver and patterns were carved into it. In the centre was the sun.

"Hiccup you musn't be nervous. Soon you'll have a lot more to think about." She placed it on his head.

"And we'll be there to guide you."

"Hey you guys have to get down here in five minutes the guests are starting to-" fishlegs stopped short.

"Woah. You really do look like royalty."

"Um, thanks? Anyway let's go down." There three went down stairs to mingle with the guests. Hiccup all the while wearing the crown.

"Woah where d'you get that?" Asked tuffnut.

"Dunno, I'm just supposed to wear it."

"Well you look great." Snotlout admitted.

"Anouncing the arrival of the grand empress Anastasia." The assembly turned and bowed to a vision of silver and white. The gown was made of silk and linens and her hair was partly piled on her head. She wore a tiara similar to the one hiccup wore. The caught each other's gaze for a second and they smiled.

On with side of the queen was the head maid of honour, ruffnut wearing a light blue gown sparkling with diameter and the head lady in waiting Heather wearing a green dress with the same pattern of diamonds like ruffnut's. The descended the stairs and the audience rose. The former empress joined her.

"Welcome one, welcome all to the annual winter ball! The highlight of the royal calendar and the Times of year we celebrate the beauty of the archipelago." The Hall clapped and the music started up.

Meanwhile...

Amelia Francesco strode along the cobble stone path under the light of the moon. She was Alexandria's second cousin. The noise had been too much for the old woman and she had decided to take a night stroll. She approached the old oak tree and looked up at the bare branches. Stripped off their leaves by the harsh winter winds. Amelia wrapped her cape around herself tighter and carried on. The torches were flickering and threatening to blow out altogether. One by one the torches blew out and the garden was illuminated by the eerie moonlight, giving every flower and branch a silver lining. In the midst of the beauty even Amelia, sharp as pins didn't notice the shadows lurking in the dark.

Suddenly she heard the snap of a twig, and stopped short.

"Is anyone there?" She called out.

Silence.

"Show yourself immedia-" she never had a chance to Finnish, for she was choked and and desperately trying to pull the poisoned arrow lodged in her heart.


	15. Bloodline

The talk of the ball was hiccup wearing the crown.

"Its obviously a sign of engagement to the queen. She is wearing the ring after all."

Meanwhile hiccup and astrid and the others chatted in a group by themselves.

"So when are they going to announce it?"

"In a few minutes or so. Then we're going to head off to the winter fair."

"Astrid." Valka gestured over to the throne on one end of the hall.

"You'd better get over there. You too hiccup." The pair hurried through the crowd and with hiccup's hand she sat on the throne. The hall fell silent.

"The empress has confirmed a royal engagement." A series of murmurs ran through the hall.

"The royal engagement of empress Anastasia mingionette hofferson Nicholas Rosalinda and Henry Anderson George the third." The hall bowed to the couple and cheered and clapped.

A sentry slipped in through the back doors and whispered with the guard.

"Get the empress her special guests off to the fair. We shall deal with the others." With a nod the captain of the guard : "the empress will take her leave on to the winter ball." The audience bowed once again as she and hiccup left the hall with the others in tow. The other guests would meet them on the ship to take them to the pier where the fair was held. The journey would take a few hours. They would have dinner on the ship and then they would go and watch a play made for the empress.

Hiccup could hear his own heart beating. Valka appeared at his side.

"You did good."

"Where's dad?"

"He wasn't feeling well, and decided to retire from the rest of the events. He's lying down back at the palace."

They approached the carriages and piled in. Soon the were trotting off. The other guests were already on their way to the fair, a hundred or so carriages trotted through the streets with the soldiers on either side. Towards the port.

The noise of three hundred horses is a hard noise to ignore. People came poking out some still getting ready to go to the fair. It was not very often one got to see the empress. Arriving at the port, the empress, hiccup Valka, Ingrid, Alexandria and the others were the first to board the ship. Then the other guests and finally the royal guards. The berk adults were led to a large parlour to relax before the dinner.

"Well, that was nerve wracking."

"The nights just beginning hiccup." Valka chuckled.

Hiccup groaned.

"Oh come on! What did you think was going to happen?" She had a point. He'd be ruling the country in the next months or so. For the rest of his life.

"What else is there?"

"There's the dinner, then the meeting of the public, stroll around the fair and finally a private dinner with the prime minister's family."He groaned again.

"I don't think I can stay awake for that long."

"Please for me?" Astrid poured.

Hiccup faltered a bit and sighed.

"Fine." She stood up and grabbed Valka's hand.

"Help me out of this thing I'm boiling!" The two left and the berkians were left to chat among themselves.

"Guess what happened tonight."

"What is it snotlout?" Hiccup asked exasperated.

"I heard the vicecountess river isles been assassinated.

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard one the scouts coming in and telling the captain of the guard. She was found by the old oak trees with two of the queens New coins strapped to her eyes."

"The royal escort." Hiccup seethed.

"The empress."

"What?"

"They've been killing of Astrid's family for three years. The vicecountess is Alexandria's cousin. By my knowledge of the royal family tree, and the new additions, there are three more people legitimate enough to ascend to throne."

"Who?"

"The duchess of the Canterbury highlands, the princesses of the Montgomery seas, then you."

"Me?"

"Uh huh."

"But who's the princesses of the Montgomery seas?" Fishlegs was silent, wondering wether to tell him or not.

"Valka."


	16. Audience

"Calm down already." Fishlegs was practically jumping out of his skin at every sudden movement.

"There could be assassins coming at us right this minute!"

"They're not here for you, they're her for Astrid. Anyway, a search is taking place right now on the guests the guards and the ship itself. By the time we get to the banquet, the ship will be risk free."

"They came to meet the empress behind the doors leading to the banqueting hall. She had changed from the snowy white dress into a black gown with silver crescent moons and diamonds.

"The final guest has just been seated. Let's go."

The empress and her friends entered the hall to face the hall with the Windows that stretched From the ceiling to the expensive carpeted floor.

They were stat down and the feast began.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" He had been unusually silent and hadn't eaten half of his dinner.

"Nothing, it's just so surreal. I've never wanted to be chief and here I am - engaged to the empress."

"I know. It's strange and it seems like a dream but you must remember, you've made a promise." Valka gestured to the ring on astrid's finger, who was busy chatting with the prime minister's daughter.

"She will be under pressure, feel like there's nowhere to escape and you have to be there for her. Because the wise, kind people who support her won't live forever. The cave in is proof of that. Now's your chance to prove that you love her."

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed.

"We're here! We're at the winter fair!.' The guests went to gaze out of the widow.

It truly was a sight. The lights and laughter seemed to radiate happiness. The delightful smells, made their mouths water.

"I'm hungry all over again!" Her eyes were bright as the crowds came to gather at the port cheering and showering praises upon the empress. She waved happily a nd the crowds cheered louder when seeing the glint of the ring.

The guests stepped off to go explore and the empress and her fiance were last. The engagement dawned the crowd and they bowed heavily to the couple. Along with her lady in waiting and maid of honour, they approached the stall selling small cake like foods.

"Y-your majesty." He stammered as he bowed.

"What is your name?" He pulled off his cap and held it nervously to his chest.

"Timothy m-my lady."

"Timothy, would you be so kinds as to allow me and my fiance to try one of your confectionery?" He dropped the cap. And held up a tray.

"Please do me the honour, your highness." Hiccup took one gingerly and tasted it. It was chewy, and tasted like the mince pies they ate back at the village.

"Sweetmeats." Said the empress.

"Delicious." She fished seven crowns and handed them over to the salesman, who stared with wide eyed amazement.

"I would love it if you sent a few more over to the palace. my dear grandmother would adore these." The salesman glowed with pride.

"Thank you your highness. I hope my treats were to your liking and milords."

"Yes very much." Hiccup smiled warmly. They passed on to the gaming stalls where they knocked down cans played miniature bowling.

The pier was above the oceans lapping waves and the two strolled along in silence. They stopped right at the edge.

"Who knew I'd come from being the village hiccup to being engaged to you?"

"I didn't. But I guess things don't always turn out the way you want them. I certainly never thought I'd be engaged at all, I would've grown up to be Astrid hofferson, sheild maiden, Dragon slayer and berks greatest warrior. Then you came along with your smarts and sarcasm changing the very world I grew up in." She raised a hand to his cheek.

"For the better."

He smiled savouring the moment when the problems they were destined to face didn't matter. Then it all came back to him. The crimson queen, the blood escort, the vicecountess and now the dreaded promise Maria renaldi had made to take away the people he loved.

"Astrid there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"They found your great aunts body by the oak tree." Her breathing seemed to stop completely before she made to turn back to the fair. He grabbed her hand.

"Astrid what do we do?"

"Hiccup I don't know. After what she did to my mother I began to question why she wanted the throne so badly. And hiccup let me tell you there are secrets hidden underneath the palace, in the gardens, in myself. There's nothing we can do but wait, wait for the blue moons to collide."

"Blue moons?"

"They happen every thousand years or so, I read in the library. 'They have the power to destroy the force that threatens us. But fear they may meet to late. By the time of the collision, the empress of the nadder will be dead and the crimson queen shall rule the land as long as the east and sets in the west.'"

She could recall finding the old book full of prophesies made by the sorcerers of long ago back when the archipelago was still raging wars against the dragons. It spoke of the end of that war, the Dragon master, the emperor, the empress of the nadder, the millions that will die before they win. Some of these things had already occurred, some where yet to be fulfilled.

"Astrid what do the blue moons do? What's hidden under the palace?" The bell rang from the church tower. The fair goers were gathering in the square to see and hear their empress.

"I'll tell you when we return to the palace." They hurried back through the almost empty far and waited for the Que to stand in front of the Crystal lake fountain. The hall silenced as the captain of the guard boomed:

"Her royal highness Anastasia mingionette hofferson Nicholas Rosalinda of our fair land welcomes you all to the annual winter fair.

The people clapped. Astrid came to stand in front of her subjects.

"As of every year the gorgeous winter fair lightens up the night sky with its laughter and holiday spirit, and it brings joy to my heart to see that the bright happiness hasn't dimmed yet over the hundreds of years following this tradition. Now as your ruler and your queen, it is my duty to provide you with security and comfort and the feeling of belonging and self importance. Unfortunately even after five years on the throne I find it somewhat difficult to carry the weight of your demands and needs on my shoulders, so I have accepted a proposal of marriage."

Cries of delight ran through the crowd as they all visibly leaned in to hear her news.

"I have been friends and I say a little more than friends with this man for ten years now. We had been raised together, we worked with each other and improved ourselves through each other's advise and support and now you will have the pleasure of meeting your second ruler." She motioned for hiccup to join her. They recognized the man instantly. The Dragon trainer who saved them from a never-ending war, the one who just as a boy tamed a night fury."

"Meet my fiance, Henry." The crowd clapped and whistled and cheered the engagement.

"Happy holidays to you all!" She exclaimed. They audience disappeared to the stalls even merrier than before.

"The night almost over hiccup. All that's left is the dinner with the prime minister's family. Then we go sleep."

"Something tells me I won't be sleeping at all tonight." His thoughts wandered back to the chain of assassinations on the rendaldis.

"Astrid did you know Valka was eligible to claim the throne?"

"I did, but I thought it would be best not to worry you especially when you're on the edge all the time. You're mother will be fine. She's under constant supervision, she's strong, not going to let a coward like the crimson queen get in her way." She held his hand reassuringly and looked into these gorgeous green eyes.

"Don't worry."


	17. War

"You mean she's dead?" Astrid had loved aunt Amelia. It was true the crimson queen was getting closer at a terrifying place.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No one but you me and the scout who found it. The family have agreed to keep it at death of old age."

"Thank you William." She waved him away and slumped heavily into the large armchair by the fireplace.

"Astrid, we'll sort this out."

"I know but another family member - gone. She's getting closer hiccup and I don't know what to do!" he placed a comforting hand on hers.

"So do you want some time alone?"

"No just stay here. I could do with a link to the real world."

"Astrid, why are the blue moons so important?"

"The book I read says there is a river below the palace. A river of silver and a bed of jewels. When the two moons meet on the night of arvendales fire the rays will reflect on the bell in the observatory. It hits The river through a vertical tunnel and causes a reaction. Just like the river the flightmare follows."

"What can it do?"

"It cans break the boundaries of science. Eternal life, healing of sickness, the raising of the dead, it can do anything. There are rumours that the crimson queen will launch a full scale attack on that night, and I have to get to her before she gets to the river. She'll be invincible once she gets a taste of it."

"Aren't you having the party at that time?"

"Yes but I'll have the event on constant supervision and every citizen who enters the palace will be searched for the queens mark. All those loyal to the traitor queen have it." She paused.

"I'm twenty three years old, hiccup five years in the throne and I still can't seem to handle it."

"It's not going to be easy. Here forces are weakening and we'll soon be rid of this once and for all."

"I hope you're right. I really loved aunt Amelia."

"I remember her visiting the village once."

"Yes they had all the burnt houses cleared before she arrived." Her Expression darkened.

"She will pay for this. She's gone too far this time."

The days wore one and an event happened. It was destined to happen, the crimson queen had been walking on eggshells for years and the vicecountess had bee the last straw.

The queen had declared war on the empress.

A letter was sent in with up most importance, the court were called and they argued under the empress' glare.

"This is suicide! Our army is unprepared! We'll need reinforcements money supplies our country is in no state to be at war. It will be a global catastrophe!"

"But what else are we to do? If we don't she'll invade and the gods know what she could do to her majesty."

Astrid was in no state to argue. She was silent as the court three demands and insults over the room until one had enough.

"Silence!" The hall became mute as hiccup sat beside her. Astrid remained still.

" didn't it ever occur to you that this is what the queen is looking for? Maria renaldi has declared war and we can't back down because if we do she will destroy the empire."

"And you must've forgotten that even if we need to train the soldiers and reinforcements, we will easily win" fishlegs chimed in. There were mumbles among the court.

" propose we accept the challenge. The rumours of the invasion of the palace during the blue moons of arvendales fire may very well be true and we can stop the war before it has begun." Valka turned to Astrid.

"Your highness?"

"Fine we start preparing now bring in reserves and first banner trainees. We'll stop the war before it gets here."

Arvendales fire was just as beautiful as it was the last two times she had seen it. The blue moons were side by side now ready to overlay each other. The cities inhabitants came to marvel at the sight.

The shoulders were being armed in the barracks and the empress was overlooking. She wandered through and the soldiers bowed as she passed, hiccup was along side her.

"We have to go, they're waiting." She threw one last look at the men.

"Good luck."

The court outside the forbidden palace was packed tight with people wanting to get a glimpse of the empress. That week would not only be important because of arvendales fire; it was also the week of hiccup's coronation. On Saturday he would become the emperor. And it was nothing short of terrifying.

The court hushed as the empress appeared before her subjects.

Just as a single scream of horror echoed through the city.


	18. Mercy

A guard on duty crumpled to the ground clutching his torso. The blood pooled around him and the area went into panic mode. People began stampeding for the exit as another bullet rang out smashing the go as behind hiccup. The man was tackled to the ground and the wounded man was carried away on a stretcher amidst the chaos. The night for the royal family of renaldi was just beginning.

After the court had cleared there was no one left but a single solitary figure in a hooded cloak carrying a smoking pistol.

"Show yourself." The empress emerged carrying the one thing she hadn't held in years.

An axe.

The figure chuckled.

"My dear do you really think a rusty axe will stop an entire army?" The voice pulled back the hood to reveal Maria's face.

"My forces are invading the south bank as we speak." she raised the gun.

"But luckily for you, you'll be dead before you have to watch me take back what was mine!"

A plasma blast shot out from the darkness knocking her off her feet. A cloud of green gas misted her vision rendering her weapon useless.

"Five measly dragons aren't going to stop me! Come and fight me like the coward you are!" She shot a single bullet into the air. There was silence for a second before the walls came crashing down. Hundreds of the enemy charged through invading the palace in search of the magic river. The dragons fought with all their might. They created barriers and the two armies clashed. There was blood and battle cries and all blood escorts were present.

Apart from the ruler of them all.

The crimson queen had disappeared. Stoick had promised to send reinforcements on dragons and they flew into view.

"Lets go. we have to help Astrid." The five riders raced for the tunnels avoiding the BEs searching the halls. The country was collapsing around them. From the window of the wrecked ballroom one could see the domed glass ceiling of the observatory cave in on itself.

"The bell! The river must be below it." They left their dragons to defend as the hurried on foot for the basement.

Meanwhile in the river canal two women fought each other viciously. Astrid dress had been torn and while the panic of the court had raged she had realized (as vain as it might sound) that she could save the empire in a dress. She had thrown on her Viking gear she had worn on her visits to berk.

Astrid was pinned to the ground with a dagger straining for her neck. She kicked the woman off and quickly threw a swift blow to the jaw knocking Amelia backwards. They were facing off by the gates to the river. The running off waterwater trickled through the gaps.

"Why don't you just kill me Maria?"

"Wouldn't be the same if you just - died."

"Shoot the gun. Why haven't you shot the gun?" Astrid didn't understand.

"You aimed at me a minute ago."

"Well it'd be a waste to just let you die than making you watch your precious empire flake away while I build one bigger and stronger than ever!"

"you'll never get away with this!"

"oh dear don't you know? Or hasn't your mother told you yet? Ah yes! I remember I had to kill her. Though that old academy of yours did most of the work for me. I drank from the river a long time ago." She smiled wickedly.

"A very long time ago."

"Murderer!" She roared.

The Dragon riders appeared and encircled the queen. Weapons raised and ready to fire.

"You're cornered Maria. Give up."

In any situation Maria had never been known to just 'give up' But unbeknownst to her her plan had been crumbling since the day the empress was born. Her army were loose and barely trained, they were retreating, her officers were dead, her best assassins were dead. Surely here circumstances couldn't have been worse.

An escort appeared.

"My queen, the escort has surrendered. The dragons are too much." Maria knew she had lost the battle. Several of the empress's men marched in armed.

"Take her away." The mad woman didn't struggle against the guards, but only grinned.

"The story doesn't end her Anastasia." She spat.

"And neither do I...Maria."

"You'll never be the real queen! Never!" Her curses echoed through the tunnels until they became nothing. She didn't need an army.

Astrid turned to the escort.

"Now what will we do with you?" The man fell to his knees.

"I beg you your majesty please spare me. Throw me in prison, make me your slave!"

When the empress looked into those eyes she could see the fear. Maria had been a cruel woman, who killed anyone who dared go against her will. If she wanted the peoples respect and loyalty she had to turn the other cheek. Despite the pain they had caused her.

"Rise." The trembling man stood.

"I know well the malice and cruelty my aunt is capable of. I won't punish you. You will go home to your family and never forget this. what has happened today has made a mark in history. My history, your history and I have a feeling that when we meet again in the future, you'll know I will have been as good of a ruler as I could be. That is a promise."

The Man stared up, unused to this kindness. He would truly remember those words and he would record them in his memoirs and famous poems in the future. Hundreds of years from that day, that promise would be engraved in stones and statues as the first promise of the empress.

"I am forever in your debt. I will never forget your mercy." The man fell to his knees and bowed once again before hurrying from the tunnel.

"We'd better see what damage has been done." The riders returned to the court to find the ground soaked in blood. Hundreds of escorts lay dead with hashes and arrows through their hearts. The army stood combed the corpses checking for survivors. The captain of the guard approached.

"Every one lies dead your highness."

"Get this cleaned up. Get my friends into some warm clothes and arranged for hiccup's observatory to be repaired. I want aides and builders in the palace and on the streets to help any injured or homless. Make sure the port is fixed and the fishing boats replaced."

"Yes your majesty." The shaken man scuttled away and that's when things started to change. After two years of repairing the damage the city in all its glory was almost back to its former appearance. The empress made tribute to the fallen. On both sides, those men had families and friends and lives too. They deserved to at least be remembered.

Compensation was given to all the people affected by the war that never was. And the observatory was brighter and bigger than ever. Hiccup and fishlegs spent most of their free time there or in the library. Cramming as much information as possible into their hungry minds.

Amidst all the chaos there was one thing the empire had forgotten.

The marriage.

Under all the pressure there was simply no time. But an old old woman remembered that pact made five years ago.

"You've broken it." Alexandria chuckled.

"Broken what?" Astrid and Valka sat by the fire reading.

"That ring on your finger, don't you remember?"

"Oh grandmother that was a long time ago."

"Thats no excuse for breaking a promise."

"Can't this wait?"

"Does it look like I can wait? I am seventy six years old. I'm not going to live forever you know. I'd like to at least have the privilege of seeing my great grandchild."

"Mother!" Valka gasped.

"We can talk about this when hiccup gets back."


	19. Young

"Hiccup." The two were on their daily walk around the gardens and stopped.

"Hm?"

"My grandmother wants us to...well you know, get married."

"Ok."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Well I don't know what I want right now. Things are just starting to go back to normal." Hiccup held her hands.

"It doesn't have to be now. It doesn't have to be ever."

"I know. But what about you? You've always wanted to explore and study the world. You can't do that as a king.

"Astrid I'm always exploring. Even when helping you, the river and the history and you - it's just as exciting. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred per cent."

"Okay. Wedding?"

"No."

"Me neither. Coronation?"

"Ok. Ball?"

"Yes!" She sprang up.

"January?"

"Sure! but let's actually tell someone first before we get ahead of ourselves."

In Alexandria's parlour...

"No wedding? Preposterous!"

"I know grandmother but despite all the repairments we're in no way ready for an extravagant wedding. two events are all we need. The engagement ball, and the coronation itself."

"Fine."

"Grandmother?"

"You're so young."

"I'm twenty five."

"Still. I just want you to be happy."

"What made you think I wasn't?"

"Poor Ingrid. I always told you to get that old place fixed."

"The academy was fine. It was the explosion that caused it to cave in."

"But you blame yourself."

"I did and I still do a little. But things are changing, I've learned to start again with you and hiccup and Val and the riders. You're my new family. The people I have left. I know it's hard."

"They were our family, Anastasia. Your aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews, children, dear children! All dead because of her greed."

"Why did Maria need the river in the first place if she drank it already?"

"She wanted to build an immortal army. She almost succeeded."

"Yes why didn't you drink the water?"

"And outlive the people I love? I'd never think of it! It would be so unfair."

"I guess it would be." Alexandria poured another glass of wine.

"We start new. Today. Maria is gone and we have a chance to forget this." Astrid sighed.

"If only it was that easy."


	20. Reliable

She didn't like doing it. But his behaviour gave her no choice. Astrid was once again sitting in her study. Alone. Again. It was driving her crazy. Astrid had been under a lot of stress lately and hiccup's prolonged absences was not helping.

"Hiccup?" She said for the sixth time. He was slumped over his desk which was littered with diagrams and empty vials of ink and charcoal sticks. She picked up the mug he was loosely holding with only a smidge of hesitation before throwing it's contents over him. He leapt up soaking and whipped round to face his assailant. Valka stood in front of him tired and very very angry.

"Mom? Why'd you do that?"

"You were meant to help Astrid with the payments an hour ago! Is this what you've been doing?"

"Uh, mom I'm sorry I guess I just fell asleep."

"Again." His mother added. He packed up the pieces of paper and placed them in a file.

"I'll go meet her now shall I?" He hurried past just before she grabbed his sleeve and pushed him back into his chair.

"You're on very thin ice hiccup."

"It won't happen again." He mumbled.

"You said that the last time! And the time before that! Hiccup, Astrid needs you, I know you love this place but spending every minute of the day cooped up here is not helping her - or you for that matter. Carry on like this and I doubt they'll be a marriage at all." Hiccup let her words go through him. He had seen the Pressure Astrid was under.

"I'm trying."

"You're not trying enough. Hiccup this isn't you, where's the supportive, caring, reliable fiance I saw two years ago? If you're going to do this you're going to do it properly. Get dried changed and get to the study. Pronto." Hiccup ran past heading for his room as he was changing he couldn't stop thinking about the disappointment in his mother's voice. He really was slipping. He was so tired all of a sudden, he'd only closed his eyes just for a second. He hated down the halls for the empress study and burst in.

"Nice of you to turn up." She said without looking up.

"Astrid I'm so sorry, I was up really late last night and I feel asleep."

"Yes, anyway there are two remaining major repairments to be done but at moment only one can be fixed.

"The bell tower and the pier." He said pulling up a chair.

"Precisely. I'm getting and even number of votes for both."

"How about we just pick out the strongest pros and cons?"

"That could work. But first." She set down the pen.

"We have to talk."

"About?"

"About something very very important. Remember a few nights ago and we sorta... you know?"

"Er yeah"

"Well I've been feeling a little under the weather." She looked at him.

"Ah the stomach bug."

"Well yes, when one has a stomach bug they tend to be sick a little. So Valka sent me to a doctor and as it turns out, there is no stomach bug." Hiccup looked blank before he sat up straight.

"So.. You're -"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Uh huh."

"Pregnant."

"Yep."

"Who else knows?"

"Valka definitely. She's the one who sent me to get checked up again. And ruffnut."

"I doubt she'll keep that to herself for long." Astrid stood up.

"You're going to be there, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Ok don't answer that. But I can be reliable."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
